


All I Need

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt storms in Dalton during Warbler practice to confront Sebastian about his attack on Blaine he sets in motion a single action that will change his life : A kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happens at Dalton's Choir Room...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

He had no idea what started it... No that was a lie, he knew what started it, his damn hormones had and his impulsive behavior. Following the duet he had with the Latina from that public high school in Lima ( he refused to call it a draw ), he had been accosted, after Warbler practice ( Wes was being a jerk again and one of these days he would take that gavel and chuck it out of the window ), by none other by Kurt Hummel.

At first he had been affronted that this guy had managed to sneak inside Dalton. Then all the other reasons and events had caught up with him. For one, his father knew about the Blaine incident (the slushie and the salt) and he had his allowance cut in half and his pass to leave the school revoked (the second stung worse than the first penalty) all accompanied by a speech about how disappointed he was in his only son. That stung worse than the punishment because no matter his bravado he cared what his father thought of him. He had a shitty day, full of tests, followed by Lacrosse training (that had been brutal) and followed by Warbler meetings (the death glares he got made him wonder how he was not down and bleeding) only to be accosted right after, when his body was sore and his temper on edge.

The countertenor from McKinley had been furious and cold and his tongue lashing had been downright acidic. Sebastian met the boy-diva head on, exchanging insults that escalated in viciousness and all that in front of the other Warblers who after the first five minutes scurried away, particularly after Thad had tried interrupting only to receive Kurt's vitriol about siding with Sebastian in ridiculing New Directions (and boy Hummel took guilt tripping to a level even Sebastian was impressed). As the insults continued the two teens had shortened the distance between them until they were shouting and screaming at each other. And Hummel could really yell and his insults got more creative and accusations became more ridiculous the longer they were at it. Sebastian could pinpoint the moment when he stopped thinking 'Blaine's boyfriend is a whiny non-entity' and started thinking 'What a sexy and infuriating and sexy bitch'. Because Kurt was hot when he was angry and his voice got huskier and his eyes darker and his skin flushed a rosy tint. It was his fault really that Sebastian stopped shouting.

A beat latter the shorter teen remarked on his silence and Sebastian's response had been, "You speak too damn much" before he swooped down and kissed him. He poured all his frustration and all his emotions in that kiss. It had been meant to be bruising and harsh and vicious like their latest screaming match. Lips and teeth and tongues got involved and he was pulling the shorter teen to him, hands behind Kurt's back and neck, pushing them all the more closer. Sebastian was harsh and demanding as he both tasted and tested the other teen. His ears were still pounding from their shouting much but now it was all because of his thudding heart and the way the blood was flowing in his veins, pounding in his head and making everything louder and more intense. He was more aware than ever during the kiss, all his senses into overdrive as he pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and felt the shorter male push back.

Did they breathe at all during the kiss? He could not recall. Like he had trouble remembering who had moved first when they tumbled down the sofa, Kurt landing under him on the leather furniture. His mind had apparently left him because his first conscious thought from the moment he kissed Hummel took place when the other teen moaned breathily, wantonly into his mouth and only after he, Sebastian, had moaned in pleasure first.

Lips parted and the impromptu make out session stopped. Eyes that had previously been hazy by lust and anger were now wide and locked together in shock and growing horror.

They sprang apart really fast, as f burned. Only then Sebastian realized that his treacherous body had actually been turned on by 'Lady Face Hummel' of all people.

'Not much of a lady with that kind of bulge,' his mind unhelpfully added as he recalled that he was not the only one with an obvious problem. And Hummel's was impressive and unexpected and it took all of Sebastian's will not to stare.

"Oh," the shorter teen mutter, the noise soft and faint as his flushed face started rapidly losing some of the color he had gained. He backed up more and snagged one of the pillows from the sofa, throwing it in his lap to hide the evidence that he ported an erection.

Sebastian adjusted his blazer accordingly to hide his bulge and also took a seat because though he wanted to flee, his knees suddenly felt like jelly.

Only their harsh breathing as they tried to catch their breaths broke the uneasy silence between the two rivals.

When his heartbeat was more under control Sebastian dared to look up from the spot he had been staring to look at the other teen. He regrets it immediately since his hormones still run rampant in his body.

Hummel looks up and meets his gaze looking more skittish than the Pavarotti bird Sebastian had been given during his initiation in the Warblers. The pillow is discarded as he stands up and the correct lead Warbler can see the other teen is still aroused. A slight shiver went down Sebastian's spine as his own body kept thrumming with lust. It was ridiculous how his anger had gotten him in trouble, again. He watched as the countertenor headed for the door and before he could sensor his body, Sebastian was moving. It took three strides to reach the wooden doors and one more to reach over and push the opening door shut with a loud noise.

Then Hummel rounded around and glared daggers at him, but Sebastian was beyond reasonable thought by now. He pushed Kurt against the door he just closed and leaned down, capturing the still kiss swollen lips almost desperately. He felt light pressure on his chest as the other teen pushed at him but then those fingers were on his blazer, pulling him closer and then wrapping around his neck while Sebastian pressed Kurt against the door. For the second time that day logic left him and all that stayed with him was sensation. He had never been more aware of another person, more involved in a kiss before.

They broke their lip lock and panted heavily. Sebastian leaned down for more, petering kisses on Hummel's lips, teasing them with nips and more gentle kisses and the soft sounds of pleasure reached his ears. The countertenor was so responsive, so pliant in his arms, so willing... It made his body taut with desire. And it made Sebastian damn careless because he did not realize they had an audience.


	2. ...Does Not Always Stay a Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kissing had never felt this good before, was one logic thought that passed Kurt's mind because every other action he did since this... (His mind refused to put labels because then this would be real, tangible) started with Sebastian. All the anger, frustration, hurt and worry he felt with Blaine, at Blaine, at the Warblers who had been his friends, at the idiotic moron that had taken winning a contest too far, at Smythe for trying to take Blaine away... There was a long list that made him angry and Sebastian Smythe was at the top of it and Kurt had wanted to vent. Hence taking his car and driving two hours (well, one and a half as he had kind of broken the speed limit) to reach Dalton, slip easily inside and confront the guy that was trying to make him miserable.

That had been his plan. And once again Sebastian Smythe had messed it all up. They had started yelling and arguing, as planned and the rest of the choir had slipped out of the room to keep out of it and because some of them were aware of Kurt's temper and wanted out of the way when things heated up. Boy they had heated up and taken a whole new spin when Sebastian, that smarmy little meerkat actually kissed him. No, not kissed him devoured him and possessed him and made him forget everything including his anger.

Kurt was not an experienced kisser if one counted kissing partners. First there had been Brittany on his ridiculous and embarrassing attempt to be something he was not. Brittany had been good, excellent really, but she was a lesbian (or at least bi) and he was gay and there was lots of technique but no spark. Then there was Dave Karofsky, who had kissed Kurt and that had been a terrifying experience and a kiss he would rather not count. After that he had Blaine, sweet, chaste, and beloved Blaine who respected him and loved him and explored alongside with Kurt. They had both technique and a spark and Kurt thought they were perfectly matched. Until today, until Sebastian Smythe showed him what inferno was like and ruined him for other kisses.

The first kiss they shared was hard and furious and held so many negative emotions that it should not be so pleasant and so fierce, but it was and it aroused him and his senses and made all reason leave him. It was humiliating how his body reacted and he would have been mortified but then he noticed he was not the only one that was affected. Sebastian Smythe, the suave, could care less about romance guy, was also affected by him, despite all previous taunts and gibes. Kurt was not that confident or petty and he chucked it up to hormones and them being teenagers. But he had no excuse for the second kiss, the one Sebastian initiated when Kurt, mortified that he was rubbing against the Warbler, had tried to flee. Sebastian trapped him in the room and then kissed him again with the same intensity as before. Kurt, still riding high on his emotions, had given a feeble attempt to push him away before doing the craziest thing possible, giving in. He moaned low in his throat when the taller teen took charge, deepening the kiss and pressing closer. He had no idea what would have happened (well, he may have some clue) if he had not seen from his peripheral vision that he and Sebastian were no longer alone. Their audience consisted of the two Warblers Kurt actually cared about, the two that the countertenor considered friends and kept in contact with.


	3. When there are Witnesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Jeff and Nick had slipped out of the room when the shouting started, though they were the last of the Warblers to do so. They felt both shame and worry for all the actions they had participated in the past two weeks. First the taunting then the attack on Blaine (they felt guiltier at the thought that Kurt had been the original recipient for that Slushie), they both thought Sebastian had taken things too far but had not spoken against the idea; they had become the bullies they came to Dalton in order to avoid. It was a depressing thought.

They watched as the other Warblers walked further away from the room. That had lingered for a while but Wes had not thrown a backward glance but his shoulders had been slumped as he walked away and the other warblers had also looked shamed.

Nick, who was closer to Kurt than the others and usually talked on the countertenor on the phone at least once every two days, had been right outside the door, trying to listen in and worried that between Kurt's temper and Sebastian's attitude there would be casualties. Jeff had let him lean on him and was trying to calm him down.

"If you're so worried we can enter from the side door," Jeff finally reminded Nick after ten minutes.

Nick turned, a relieved smile on his face, and smacked a loud kiss on Jeff's lips before dragging the other teen after him.

"I can't hear yelling, or crying," Nick said as they neared the second door. He shared a look with Jeff. "Will you do it?"

"Nope, your idea, you open the door," the blond Warbler said and gave him the necessary push.

With a sigh he opened the second, smaller door and he and Jeff slipped inside. Nick had been bracing himself to hear noise, yelling, to find Sebastian cursing and Kurt sending him cutting remarks. Neither he nor Jeff expected to see the two rivals for both Blaine's affections and the Glee championship locked together in a very passionate, very intense make out session. Nick swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the tagging of Jeff on his blazer as he took on the unlikely scene. He had seen people kiss before, he had even seen Kurt kissing Blaine, but he had never seen anything so... intense. The look on both their faces was evident as they could see the pair from the side; they were both too deep into it, even Sebastian, too involved in their kiss and in each other. That moment they did not look like two enemies but more like lovers. He could tell Jeff reached the same conclusion because the blond let out a soft gasp and the pair they had been watching sprang apart.

Even then though, Sebastian was not more than a step away from Kurt, both looking thoroughly kissed, a sort of wild look in their eyes and... Nick glance a bit lower. Yes, they were both aroused, adding to the awkwardness of the tableau. For once Nick had no idea what to say. That was when Jeff stepped up for him. The blond Warbler gave a short wave nod a hesitant, kind smile.

"Hey guys!" he chirped. "So... You're alive, both of you... Not what we expected when we walked in. So that's a big plus in our book."

Well, Nick amended, perhaps letting Jeff talk was not the perfect idea he hoped it would be.

 


	4. Realization and Mortification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Walking with a hard on after being caught in the act of kissing his enemy was a new thing for Sebastian. It was uncomfortable to move and truthfully he really wished he could have a more private setting. He was under no illusion; if the Niff couple had not interrupted he would have had Hummel naked under him, against the door or on one of the leather sofas. It was not the ideal place and the timing could have been better, but Sebastian realized when something was worth it and since that very first kiss he knew: Kurt Hummel was worth being chased after. That had been Sebastian's original thought process. Now though doubts were creeping in and second thoughts and that bit he guessed was mortification at being caught by Nick and Jeff in such a position with Kurt of all people.

At Sebastian's side, Kurt was feeling all that and more as his two friends stood there, facing him and the taller teen with so many questions when Kurt himself did not have all the answers. It was a bit terrifying. And then Jeff started talking and the countertenor wished for the ground to swallow him whole because really, Jeff and tact had never even met. Why had now of all times Nick decided to stay silent?

"Nick, Jeff," Sebastian said, going for nonchalant and coming out a bit breathless.

Kurt shot him a look but then averted his eyes when he saw the nips and bites on Sebastian's neck, the taller teen was red in quite a few places. Kurt felt his face flushing.

"Kurt?"

The New Directions member looked at Nick when he heard his name. "Hey Nick."

"So, will you tell us it's not what it looked like or something similar?" Nick asked.

"But it is what it looked like," Jeff muttered, earning a glare from the other three in the room. "Just saying! You guys can deny it till the end of the world but I know what I saw. If you want me to forget what I saw... Now that is a whole other subject, guys." He stared at Kurt and Sebastian. "I can forget what I saw the moment you ask me," he added. "Just don't treat Nick and I like idiots, alright?"

"I got to go, long drive," Kurt said.

Jeff sighed. "Me and Nick never saw what we walked in then?"

"That would be best," Sebastian said. "For all of us," he added after a beat, eyes straying at Kurt's face and lingering briefly.

"I'll walk Kurt to his car then," Nick said and walked up to the former Warbler, laying a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "Alright with you?" he asked and his friend gave a terse nod, allowing Nick to take the lead and escort him away from the Choir room and Sebastian and Jeff's mouth.


	5. Awkward Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The moment they were gone Sebastian moved to leave as well.

"Are you going to follow after them?" Jeff asked, making the captain of the Warblers stop short.

"What do you want?" the State Attorney's son demanded. "You said you would forget, do that, don't mention it, works best that way," he told the blond teen.

"Kurt is not like your usual twenty minute boyfriends Sebastian," Jeff told his fellow Warbler. "He's a good guy."

"Yes, little miss perfect," Sebastian shot back.

"Hey! Kurt's a guy a fact you became quite intimate with if the way you were pressed against him was an indication!"

That made Sebastian walk up to Jeff and tower over him. "Watch your mouth while your better half is out of the room," he hissed.

Jeff met the taller teen's anger head on, with a smirk on his face. "You were making out with Kurt and you loved it," he stated. He watched as Sebastian let out a soft curse and run his fingers through his hair. "I bet," Jeff went on to say, "That this was the best kiss you've had."

"Don't..."

"Oh, Sebastian, I will go know why? Because Blaine's my friend, yes, but Kurt? Kurt is more of a friend though I know him less than Blaine. I care about Kurt more, that's why I won't blab to Blaine, not for any other reason. And what I want to know, Mister Smythe, is what you're going to do. Will you keep going after Blaine, trying to get into his pants? Or will you back off? Better yet, will you start chasing after Kurt now?"

"You're an idiot," Sebastian told the blond ten and stormed away, leaving Jeff amused.

"Well, that was an answer on its own right," the remaining teen muttered. He had never before seen Sebastian lose his cool, not like this. Another first was the way Sebastian had tried and failed to keep looking at Kurt even in front of Nick and him. Jeff had seen the marks on the taller teen's neck, testament of Kurt's passion. They would be there for a while and the blond teen knew that by afternoon Sebastian would have spun a story about how he got them, one not involving the actual perpetrator. He had promised to keep his mouth shut, so he would. And after Nick came back they would talk because Jeff was not an idiot. He had seen the passion of that kiss. Sebastian and Kurt would try and deny it, keep distance between them but sooner or later it would catch up with them.


	6. Selective Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Nick's presence at his side was both a comfort and a reminder of what a horrible thing he had done and Kurt was conflicted. The two had not shared a word since they walked out of the choir room the Warblers usually practiced in, through the empty corridors of Dalton and out to the parking lot. Kurt's Navigator was there and the teen from McKinley fished his car keys from his pocket.

"We really need to talk," Nick said, stopping the other teen from going further.

"Nick..."

"Kurt..."

The countertenor huffed. "It's not funny!"

"I agree," Nick said with a straight face."

"I just cheated on Blaine!" Kurt said in a hushed hiss. "I'm the lowest of the low."

"Kind of yes," Nick agreed. "Unless you did not enjoy it in which case it was, A) forced upon you, B) Sebastian lied about his prowess, C) can't think up of anything else."

A small giggle escaped Kurt's lips along with a couple of tears from his eyes. Nick was at his side in an instant, hugging his friend.

"Oh, Kurt..."

"I... Oh, Gaga! I did enjoy it!" he said into Nick's shoulder.

"Yes, I kind of noticed. Glad the hard on receded or this hug would have been awkward."

Another sob/giggle left Kurt's mouth. "Jeff's been a terrible influence on you!" he accused.

Nick shrugged. "Now that guy can rub against me," he quipped and pulled back. "Kurt..."

"What will I tell Blaine? It will kill him to know!"

"Then don't tell him," the Warbler replied. "Jeff and I will keep our mouths shut."

"But what if...?"

"Sebastian won't tell."

Kurt sighed, not arguing about this point. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed in frustration. "I have to tell Blaine..."

"Will he forgive you if you do?"

"No, and frankly, I don't deserve it!"

"Kurt, Kurt listen to me!" Nick raised his voice. "Do you love Blain?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Sebastian or were you just angry and frustrated?"

"What do you think?"

"Honestly? You might not love that idiot, but you can be sexually attracted to him, he is hot," Nick admitted.

Kurt gave him an exasperated look.

"One, don't tell Jeff I admitted Sebastian is hot, two keep your mouth shut about this. It's happened once..."

Kurt groaned. "Technically twice."

"Really?" Nick said, impressed. "Once is a coincidence, twice is happenstance..."

Kurt hanged his head in shame. "Nick!"

"All I'm saying is unless you have a third, let’s call it incident, then we'll talk. For now, Jeff and I will have your back, k?"

The other teen nodded. "But I feel so... horrible."

Nick gave a wry smile. "If you're this tormented you're punished enough. Now, go, you've got a long distance ahead. You can call me once you get home safely and we can talk all you want."

He let Kurt climb in the Navigator and before Kurt closed the door he stalled a bit.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"One tiny question," Nick said. "Sebastian, is he really that good a kisser?"

Kurt flushed to the roots of his hair. "Goodbye Nick!" he stressed and Nick, laughing shut the door and waved as the car sped away.


	7. Keeping Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The Lima Bean was packed, as usual that time of the afternoon. Kurt had to strain his neck to see among the crowd and to his glee there was a table available as most were having their orders to go. The teen reached his goal in no time, and with a grateful sigh he plopped down the seat, setting his coffee and his bag down. The day had been hard and now all that kept him going was the thought of caffeine. Most of the blame for said hard day fell on his shoulders, Kurt knew. He had been unable to sleep lately. Ever since his trip to Dalton really, his nights were filled with guilt ridden dreams, or worse, pleasurable ones that left him feeling even worse. Kurt discovered that his conscience was his own worst enemy. While neither Nick or Jeff or Sebastian had blabbed to Blaine, the countertenor was paranoid. He kept thinking that his actions were written on his face, on his behavior yet despite the paranoia no one suspected his actions. Blaine was still bedridden and wearing an eye patch, New Direction still hated the Warblers and Sebastian in particular, and Kurt still kept flushing at the mere mention of the taller teen.

Kurt took out his homework and sipping his coffee, set out to finish up as much as he could before returning home to finish the rest. He only looked up when he felt his neck going stiff. And then he regretted it because not two tables away sat Sebastian Smythe in his Dalton uniform, hunched over books and notebooks just like Kurt had done a minute ago. The teen from McKinley averted his eyes but they betrayed him moments later when they strayed back to look at the teen across from him. Memories came to him, how he felt pressed against him, pressing him down, how he smelled and tasted. Sebastian had been so much different from Blaine, so much more intense. He reached for his mocha to sooth his suddenly dry throat and averted his eyes again to look at his completed assignment, missing how the teen he had been eyeing was now staring at him and kept stealing glances when Kurt was not looking and for as long as the shorter teen stayed at the ' _Lima Bean_ '.


	8. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The confrontation with Berry and Kurt was truly unnecessary but Sebastian could not leave them alone. The photo shopping of Finn Hudson's picture was crude, amateurish at best and not up to Sebastian's usual standards because he had used it as a means to something else. He had given up on dirty tactics after Blaine's injury, mostly due to Kurt confronting him at Dalton and less due to the show New Directions put up for the Warblers and the tape Santana Lopez had of his confession. No, this was like pulling pigtails because that was what Sebastian was essentially doing. And the reason for that was Kurt Hummel. A week of stolen looks while they sat on opposite tables at the ' _Lima Bean_ ' had been a new brand of torture. His memories of the kisses added to Sebastian's problem. Usually he would have no trouble approaching Kurt when the teen was on his own; he had done so on many occasions, eliciting many verbal spars between them but now that was not an option. Now all he could think when he saw Kurt, with no one around to censor himself, was the kiss and all that he felt when he was so close to the boy he used to tease. He had never been able to filter the comments that blurted out when he was bantering and he just knew that if he talked to Kurt without another person to focus on, all the comments would be suggestive and downright raunchy and the smaller teen would blush and that was a whole other trouble because lately, Kurt was all he could think of and kissing him again had become Sebastian's personal mission. He had tried to convince himself that it was a fluke. Yet when the three crossed paths at the ' _Lima Bean_ ' and Sebastian handed Berry her engagement present, eyes seeking out Kurt's face and reactions more than Berry's. Those glass eyes were sparkling again today despite the fact that he looked angry. And Sebastian noticed that Kurt was avoiding locking eyes with him.

The second act of the war he had going with New Directions was well under way when he visited ' _Scandals_ ' mid week in search of a distraction. It was a slow night and the crowd was completely unattractive. Sebastian was well into his first drink and from the way things were, his only drink for the night, because he was thinking of leaving. He was trying to kill time while selecting a song for one last dance when he was approached by a burly guy about his age. He had seen him around; Sebastian had even noticed him talking to Kurt despite the fact that at the time he had been dancing with the later teen's boyfriend. When he turned the guy down he did it with his usual cutting tongue. he had long ago learned not to try and spare other people's feelings in order to avoid the clingy ones or the ones that did not get rejection was not his attempt to play coy (he never had the need to do that). He had spared the bear cub a glance, said his piece and turned away, all the while thinking that Kurt would have given a reply, not just taken the comments and walked away.

He did not spare a thought about that guy, not until two days later. It was on the news, the suicide attempt, and on several social media sites. He recognized the picture and though he had been sitting at the time he had felt light headed, bile rising in his throat. Sebastian did not have many regrets, if any. It was both a blessing, what with the lifestyle he lived, and a curse. He did not feel any remorse when his prank with the Slushie went wrong and Blaine nearly got blinded. He did not have regrets for the way he treated the men he slept with, for the way he did everything and anything to win, the way he treated his competition, the way he had treated Kurt, because never before had his words driven someone over the edge.

For days he had been a mess, barely holding it together, at least for those who knew him, like Nick and Jeff. The duo had been shooting him concerned looks, despite all the trouble he had caused with their idol Blaine. At one point Jeff had approached him with all the caution one used when approaching a lion and stated quite boldly that if Sebastian needed anything, anything at all, and most of all someone to talk to, then he and Nick would be there. The Sebastian of a month ago would have made a lewd comment or even suggested a threesome with the other two Warblers. The present version was another matter. The captain of the Lacrosse team merely nodded and stormed away.

It was after that conversation that he went back to ' _Scandals_ ' looking for ways to forget. He ended up drunk and alone, waiting out on the parking lot, just in sight of the bouncer to the bar for when someone tried to jump him. He had stared at his phone all night, even before his first drink. The usual spot Karofsky occupied was empty and a few of the regulars, the bartender included, kept shooting that spot looks. If that had not made him feel even worse than nothing ever would. Two beers, three shots and a glass of vodka later he was buzzed and his emotions were a heightened mess while he pondered whether calling Hummel in the middle of the night was a smart thing to do. Lately he had not made any smart decisions.

"Why does it need to be different tonight?" Sebastian muttered to himself as he pressed to dial the number he had stolen from Jeff's phone. Two rings and he was about to end the call, when a sleepy voice answered him.

_"If this is a prank and you wear a Letterman jacket I swear I'm going to mess with your car brakes. If it's you Britt, just put Lord Tubbington to bed and go to sleep, there are no brain stealing aliens in Ohio at fucking two in the morning. Yes, I swore, yes you can tell Santana. Rachel, if it's you, I'll yell at you in the morning..."_

_"_ Hey Betty White, how's your night going?" he blurted out when the tirade on the other end of the phone call seemed never ending.

 _"... Sebastian?"_ Kurt sounded breathless and shocked. _"How did you get this number? Is that music I hear?"_

"Yes, it's me, stole it from Niff and yes again," he slurred.

_"Are you drunk?"_

"Do you hate me?" Sebastian asked instead of answering the other teen's question. "You have to hate me."

_"Sebastian..."_

"I ruin things," he admitted more to himself and less to the other person in the line. "It's my fault, you know. What I told him... That's why he did it, right?"

There was a soft sigh and the creak of a bed while all Sebastian got was the chill of the night while sitting at the parking lot.

 _"You're drunk,"_ now Hummel sounded sure. _"And you're an emotional drunk."_

"I'm not drunk, just bit buzzed," Sebastian argued.

_"It's a school night."_

"Don't care..."

_"I do! It's ... Two fifteen in the morning! I'm hanging up now."_

"No! Don't!" Sebastian blurted out. "Please don't."

The call was not ended and he could hear breathing.

 _"Is this about_ _Dave?"_

Sebastian sighed. "It's my fault..."

_"What did you do? Did you turn him down on Valentine’s Day? Did you ignore his calls after promising you were friends and that you'll be there for him? If you were just your usual snarky self..."_

"I was an asshole to him and turned him down two days before..." Sebastian swallowed hard. "Why am I even calling you?"

 _"Sebastian... It wasn't your fault, not really,"_ Kurt said from the other end. _"It's... What he went through... I went through worse, ten times worse for years on end and I didn't break. If you want to place blame, tell that to the bastards who cyber stalked and cyber bullied him. Otherwise we're both guilty in this."_

"Is this supposed to be comforting?"

_"You woke me up before the sunrise and there's no coffee. It's all you're getting out of me."_

"Do you have your bitch face on?"

_"Always."_

Sebastian snorted. Then he ran a hand over his face. He felt less light-headed and rather weary now. And the taxi was late. He hated the thought of walking back.

_"Sebastian? Still standing?"_

"A drink or two won't take me down," he muttered. "Thanks, you know."

_"I know, don't mention it. I understand."_

"I don't think you understand, not really," Sebastian muttered. However mouthy and campy Hummel was, he was not like Sebastian, not as malicious, not as vicious when he wanted to win. He had limits, lines he would not cross, morals for everything, from how relationships should work to how he would take the high road to beat his team instead of using blackmail to make them bow out of the competition.

_"We're not that different you know. A while back I would have been different. Blaine... He mellowed me out you could say. I've always fought back Sebastian and I've done things I regret too. Don't beat yourself up."_

"Sympathy from you?"

_"We nearly humped each other - yes that is the elephant between us - so by that definition I think we can talk like civilized people in this unholy hour."_

A horn and the sound of an engine alerted Sebastian to the fact that his ride had arrived. He told so to Kurt, sounding reluctant to end the call.

 _"Just text me when you head back to Dalton,"_ the other teen said before ending the call, not giving Sebastian room to argue.

The Warbler scoffed as he got in the cab and voiced his destination. He would not call, he told himself. Yet the moment he was in his dorm and his body hit the bed, he flipped open his phone and wrote a text, sending it before he could change his mind. Then the alcohol caught up with him and fell asleep, feeling marginally better than he had in days.


	9. Visiting Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

He had a headache that was not entirely related to an entire hour listening to his teacher ramble on about Charlemagne and then two hours of Calculus had made his hangover even worse. Sebastian recalled the events of the previous night and the entire phone conversation with the certain former Warbler. His impulsive action had led to that awkward talk and ended with Hummel comforting him in the middle of the night. The green-eyed teen knew that anyone else would have just ended the call, but not him. The diva of McKinley had stayed and talked to him and helped calm his emotions some and even taken the edge off his guilt. Earlier he had talked with four of the ' _New Directions_ ' members. Santana had been like an angry bear and Blaine and the blonde cheerleader purely decorative while Kurt... Sebastian nearly smiled thinking about the slim teen, dressed in his designer clothes, standing in the background and unlike his companions and boyfriend; he had not been glaring at the Dalton student. He had been curious and knowing and a bit inquiring as he took in the picture Sebastian made when tired and trying to solve geometry and confront the opposing Glee club.

The words he spoke then had been on his mind since he woke up.

"It's all fun and games... until it's not," he had remarked in front of those four and he had meant every word of it. He could read the disbelief in their faces. The Lopez girl did not believe him and Blaine was looking at him with suspicion while the blonde girl looked absentminded. Sebastian had met only one pair of eyes, Kurt's. The McKinley senior had given a short nod and his face had been open. He did not smile and Sebastian was glad because there was nothing to smile about at the time.

Once their group had left his mind had been too busy to settle down and do homework. He had started putting his books away when he heard an unmistakable voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

Sebastian looked up to see Kurt, without the others but with a lap full of flowers.

"Forgot anything?" the Dalton student asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I need to get these to Dave, Dave Karofsky. I promised him a book too, but that's in my bag complete with a pink bow." He arched an eyebrow. "What? No comment?"

"Did you wish for a comment?" Sebastian asked.

"Not really," Kurt replied, staring at him expectantly.

"Need company?" Sebastian asked at last.

A large smile appeared on the other teen's face. "I'll drive us if you buy three coffees to go."

The taller teen readily agreed, grateful that Kurt made no comment on the fact that Sebastian wanted to visit Karofsky at the hospital.

The drive there was quiet and the trip to Dave's room was the same. The closer they were getting to Dave's room the worse Sebastian felt. They were right outside the door when he baulked, took a step back. Kurt's hand shot out and grabbed him, shoving the flowers in his hands. No words were exchanged but Kurt opened the door for him. Sebastian entered first. His eyes focused on Karofsky immediately.

"Hospital chic is outdated. You looked better before," Sebastian blurted out.

Dave stared at his face, then the flowers, a look behind him at Kurt. Then he slowly grinned.

"Kurt's comments to me have been along those lines, though with more bite," he said. "Sebastian right? I remember you from ‘Scandals’.

"I still believe that saving eyebrows is a no go for you," Sebastian shot back as he placed the flowers on an available surface and took a seat. "

"Says the guy trying to form a unibrow," Kurt snipped at Sebastian.

The smile on Dave's face widened. "I thought you two were squabbling over the Dalton kid," he remarked.

"Lost interest," Sebastian replied dismissively.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Liar," he muttered. "Here, Dave. I got this for you."

Karofsky eyed the book with hesitation. "It's not one of those self help books for gay kids coming out is it? My dad just got like a dozen of them and..." he trailed off, shuddering.

Kurt snorted. "Nope, it's a novel actually. Ever heard of ' _Hunger Games_ '?"

"Interesting plot, reminded me of high school," Sebastian commented and the discussion about the book was on.

Later, Sebastian would think that the visit was not that bad. And he felt grateful that Hummel went with him. All the same, he was not yet ready to think about all the emotions the sight of Karofsky in that hospital bed gave him or the look on Dave's father when he came in, two hours into their visit, to see his son had company and company he enjoyed at that. What Sebastian did feel rather strongly was his regrets and guilt easing a bit more?


	10. Performing On Stage and Off Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

He kept his word about performing without underhanded means. The other Warblers had already announced to Sebastian that after the season was over he would no longer be Captain. That had not mattered one bit but he had been relieved that none of them had even thought to kick him off the club despite all the stunts he pulled. So Sebastian performed alongside his peers, a smile on his face. The performance was a blur and only when they were back stage he could think clearly again. It was then that Jeff clapped his shoulder.

"We were amazing!" he crowed with delight, still high from the applause they received from the audience.

"Better than ever!" Nick added. "Think we've got this in the bag?"

"We still need to see New Directions performing," Jeff reminded his other half. "They're right after the medieval dressed choir..."

"Golden Goblet," Nick helpfully supplied.

Before those two could get into a rant, another student approached them, aiming for Sebastian. He was to be a Warbler come next season and he had been leading the students from Dalton that collected the donations to be given to Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_ foundation, just like he had told Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany in the Lima Bean. Kurt had actually talked to him while they were leaving Dave's hospital room and had remarked upon this in a positive way, not bringing back all his faults. The sarcasm and the snark were there but the biting edge of the comments was missing since their shared kiss. As if they had an unspoken agreement they had not discussed that day with Kurt though Jeff and Nick had tried to pry into it once or twice but Sebastian had ended any attempt.

"How did it go?" Sebastian asked the younger student.

"Nearly two thousand dollars," the Dalton student replied. "We even got cherubs. Apparently they were all notified there would be asked to donate and all of them gave something."

"Good for them, now let's go, I don't want to miss New Directions performing," Nick said and urged Jeff and Sebastian along.

They managed to reach their seats just as the curtain rose and the spotlights zeroed in on the kids on stage. The music rose and Sebastian held his breath as the performance quickly reached a peak. They were good, they were always good if the Captain of the Warblers was honest, but today they were truly amazing. He easily ignored Miss Berry's usual solo piece and sought out Kurt with his eyes and ears, easily recognizing the teen's unique vocal cords among the background singers. Apparently he was looking a bit too hard at the lithe teen and his smile was a bit too happy and telling because Nick was staring at him and with a nudge to his shoulder he alerted the Captain of the Warblers to that fact.

"Keep the drooling to a minimum," he remarked. Jeff and a few other Warblers heard Nick's comment but only Jeff realized that Sebastian had not been ogling at Blaine. There were many eye rolls and exasperated sighs and the choir from Dalton was back to watching the show McKinley High was putting on.

Sebastian was at his feet first, clapping and urging them on, the other spectators following suit.

"You are not subtle at all," Nick muttered to Sebastian and he was not overheard at all by the others.

Sebastian shrugged. "Can you blame me?"

"You're playing with fire Smythe."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. Neither is he."

Nick shot him a look. "My man, you look like you want to pounce on him."

"Just being a good sport."

Nick snorted. "Sure."

"Lay off, I want to watch the show," Sebastian muttered.

Nick rolled his eyes and fell quiet.

Sebastian tried to tone down his excitement. He held on until the curtain fell and they were ushered on stage to hear the results. The waiting felt like it was longer and the result disappointed the Warblers and the Golden Goblets as McKinley got to move on to the next step of the competition. Still, even the defeated were pretty excited. The whole group moved backstage, each glee club to their designated place to change out of costume and wait for the theater to clear out first.

It was then, while walking that Sebastian noticed Kurt was just a few steps behind him while Blaine was up front with Rachel Berry, the Diva talking the former Warbler's ears off. He shot another look around and stopped walking until Kurt caught up with him. It was convenient that they were the last ones in the corridor and that the others were so loud that they drowned the soft gasp of surprise the counter tenor made.

"What are you...?” Kurt started saying but Sebastian pressed a finger to his lips.

With the other hand he pulled Kurt to him, noticing how the teen was still flushed from all the jumping around he did earlier while performing. Sebastian smiled when he saw glass eyes go rounder and darken slightly. He knew that look.

"You were amazing today," the Warbler remarked in a low voice, pulling his finger away from Kurt's lips even as he pulled the teen to a spot he had noticed earlier.

Kurt's legs moved willingly, following instead of being dragged and that was the only sign Sebastian felt he needed as he pushed the other teen inside the alcove he was aiming for and followed.

"Sebastian what..." Kurt said in a hushed voice only to be interrupted again.

"No talking," Sebastian cut the other teen off.

"Why are..."

"Kurt? Shush."

"Don't shush me!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pushed Kurt against the wall and pressed their lips together, drowning the rest of whatever Kurt's sentence was going to be. The counter tenor made a small sound of surprise deep in his throat, eyes firmly glued on the Warbler's green gaze. Sebastian pulled away slowly before moving his body just a little bit closer, crowding the shorter teen. Then he craned his neck again, lips hovering over Kurt’s, challenge in his eyes.

"You smarmy Meerkat," Kurt muttered as his fingers clutched the striped Dalton tie, pulling Sebastian forward and meshing their mouths together in an open mouthed kiss that was far more passionate than their previous one. Sebastian groaned at the contact and his hands firmly pressed on Kurt’s lips, holding onto the other teen as he got lost in their kiss.


	11. Accessory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Santana Lopez prided on many of her attributes, her main one being not her sexual prowess or her skills, vocal and otherwise, but her ability to observe. It was how she noticed when Quinn started acting weird and found out about the pregnancy. It was how she managed to catch Karofsky checking out Sam's ass (and what a fine specimen that was) and managed to have enough leverage to blackmail him. There were other instances in her life her observation helped but this really topped them all. They had been backstage, trying to take off their make up and costumes and dress in normal clothes since the show garments now had sweat weighing them down. She had been looking around the room, listening with half an ear Blaine (without his pirate's eye patch) and Berry muttering about a musical or something and Brittany and Sugar having an odd conversation about glitter and cats with the rest of the club being noisy in the background, when she realized Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Her first emotion was worry; that boy could find trouble at the snap of her fingers and who knew whether some homophobic idiot had cornered Hummel in a corner. Next came logic and she decided to just look for him, maybe he had gone to the restroom or to have some coffee or to speak to the phone since the noise in their dressing room was ear shattering. So she stood, whispered a quick, "I'll be back," to Quinn who gave her an absentminded nod, and slipped out of the room.

She walked down the hallway, by passed the dressing room the guys and gals with the medieval costumes were in and the one where the prep school boys could be heard, just as loud as New Directions. Santana checked out the girls' restrooms first out of habit from what she knew from McKinley and then the boys' side as well.

"No Hummel," she muttered to herself and she started to worry. More determined she walked further down, already making plans to call dump muscle as back up to find that Smythe guy and confront him, when she heard it, moaning. And not the painful kind either.

Santana stopped short and made as little noise as possible when approaching the source of said noise. It was an alcove, half sectioned off by a heavy curtain, hiding the stairs that led to the upper levels of the theater they had performed in. On the tip of her toes she covered the distance and managed to get her first peek, two pairs of legs, dressed in two familiar pairs of pants. Her eyebrows climbed up once she recognized the Warbler outfit and the outfit New Directions had chosen to wear (Kurt was the one in charge of dressing them all and that boy could create miracles really with some fabric, thread and needles). Bracing herself Santana took a closer look and abruptly brought her hands up to cover her mouth lest she made a noise.

Here she was worried about Kurt when he was apparently being thoroughly kissed by none other than that douche Smythe. She blinked. And apparently said guy could kiss because Kurt was making some very telling noises. Further inspection showed that _Porcelain_ was giving back as good as he got because the taller teen was quite obviously blown away by Kurt's mouth. She had never seen her fellow Glee member kissing Blaine with this much passion; usually those two kissed like a married couple, an old married couple. But now, here was Kurt kissing and being kissed like it was the last night of their lives. Santana observed a bit more and mentally cheered for Kurt and his apparent skills. She felt like cheering really, but refrained and bowed out of the display just as stealthily as she came.

Santana had mixed feelings about what she had seen. Cheating was not something she had room to judge other people for, not really. And Kurt, well, that boy was seriously under kissed and under sexed in her opinion. But Kurt was a friend and dare she say it, Blaine the hobbit was a friend as well. And Sebastian Smythe... She really hated that guy; Santana thought and gritted her teeth. Sebastian rubbed her in all the wrong ways, both their similarities and their differences were obvious to her and she chose to overlook them. She was still unable to make her mind when she returned to the dressing room and even later, when Kurt joined them, looking flushed, his lips a bit swollen and his eyes a bit guilty whenever Blaine looked, touched or spoke to him. Santana kept quiet even then, reasoning that she had known Kurt longer than Blaine and because deep down, she thought Kurt in Sebastian's arms had looked more alive than she had seen him in a while.


	12. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The moment the car pulled up at their house's driveway Kurt could not wait to get out of the car and into the shower. He needed to get clean and fast. He muttered absent comments when Carol asked him his opinion on dinner choices and Burt tried to convince her to add something greasy and unhealthy, practically pouting when Carol and Kurt both answered with resounding 'No's despite the fact that Kurt was only half listening. The counter tenor was doubly glad that Finn was eating at Puck's place tonight, one less person to fool.

"I'm going to take a shower," he told his father and step-mother.

"You boys were truly amazing," Carol told the glass eyed teen for the fifth time that day. She really was a fan girl for the New Directions Glee club; it was a nice thing too.

"Good genes," Kurt said and she giggled before pulling Burt to the kitchen.

Kurt, still in a daze, trudges to his room. In that same haze like situation he slowly strips in front of his body length mirror, slowly, all the time staring into his reflection's eyes. He did not look like a cheater, he absently thought. His lips were not very swollen, his heart rate was normal and the light flush of his cheeks was normal for him. Nothing on him gave away the fact that forty minutes ago he had been locked together in a passionate kiss with a guy that was not his boyfriend. He felt bad, truly, really bad but part of him wondered if he should feel more guilty than he currently was. He slept soundly at night, even after the first incident with Sebastian. He had felt a bit of kilter then but not the knee shattering guilt that he had thought he would feel. Kurt searched his reflection again, raising a hand to his lips absently. His mind and senses went back, reminiscing when Sebastian's lips were wrecking havoc on his senses. Sebastian had been so determined when he approached this time, emotions level. There had been no shouting match, no other proximity. Perhaps it was all the adrenaline from performing... No, that was not it. How could it be? If that was true Kurt should have walked away, gone to find Blaine and not stayed in that alcove with Sebastian. This time, just like the previous one, he had no excuse.

"What's gotten into me?" Kurt asked himself.

His reflection did not answer and he sagged a bit.

"I should feel worse," he said to the empty room. He was feeling guilty that he was not feeling guiltier about his actions earlier that day. He should not feel so relaxed after being dragged into a corner with Sebastian. He should be sitting down with Blaine, admitting to all his wrongdoings and begging Blaine for forgiveness. Yet he was at home, feeling sorry for himself and wondering how he could do the one thing he had told himself he would never do.

Finally he shivered when he registered the chill from the air in his room. He averted his eyes from his reflection and went to take a shower. There was no use over thinking this. Kurt knew he would not tell Blaine a thing. He also knew that he would not discuss this with Sebastian either; he trusted the Dalton student would keep quiet about this. He resolved himself to keeping it all locked in and trying to forget about it. Tomorrow he would be extra attentive to Blaine, try to make up for his actions, convince himself that everything was fine. He avoided looking at mirrors for the rest of the day.


	13. Work Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

With Regionals behind him, Sebastian found himself spending less time in the choir room with the Glee club and more time out in the field, decked in his Lacrosse gear, tackling and being tackled. In Lacrosse he was still Captain while in the Warblers he had stepped down from the position as quietly as possible since the rest of the members knew he had hurt Blaine, their hero, and were disapproving of his tactics and underhanded ways. He was still a member, still expected and allowed to interact with them, but nowadays only Nick and Jeff acted like he had done nothing wrong, like nothing had changed. He was glad for those two, though he would never tell them that much.

The rest of his social circle had been outside the glee club as he was the best Lacrosse player at school and his teammates had not heard anything about his less than stellar behavior in the show choir competitions, a miracle that one since gossip in an all boy's school was like the air they breathed.

"Smythe! Pick up your pace! Graham! I saw you cutting that corner, extra laps for you!" the coach yelled.

Sebastian winced a bit but kept running. Endurance training was what he hated most, especially when going on four hours of sleep, like he was today. Unlike his usual late nights, this time he stayed up late due to a paper being due but his body wore out all the same. He heard a lot of comments, both teasing and jealous about his fatigue. No one believed him when he said he had stood and they had started betting on which club or bar he visited and how fast he scored. Sebastian let them, knowing the futility in trying to disperse such a rumor. They knew his character, Sebastian knew himself as well, his old self that is. Since Dave's attempt he had not gone back to his old lifestyle, not for lack of trying either. He was just tired of it. And part of him, a small, shy part that was occupying a larger part of his thoughts lately, wondered whether Kurt would like him more if he was less promiscuous, more like Blaine. Not that he could ever act that way (unless it was to impress his parents or their circle) and it would be useless when the McKinley student knew him so well.

"What are you? Eighty? Show me more speed! Whaler, keep that up and I'll bench you!"

Sebastian eyed his teammates; they were all exhausted and ready to drop. He was at his limit as well but he wanted this. Tiring himself out so that he would not have to think much about Kurt, that kiss they shared, the way he had been pushed away when the lust receded and Kurt realized that he had cheated on his saintly boyfriend. Anger fueled Sebastian and he picked up speed. In the background the coach yelled at him, pleased and ordering the others to follow their Captain's lead. Absently he noticed the stands. As usual the practice had gathered an audience. At one point the Warblers would show up, once a week at least, acting for all purposes as cheerleaders. Now Nick and Jeff visited twice a week, or the occasional Warbler that knew one of the other players. What nearly made Sebastian skid to a stop was the fact that Kurt had joined the Niff duo, sticking out like a sore thumb with his skinny jeans and tight fitting clothes.

Then the other teen stopped mid sentence in his conversation with Nick and stared right at Sebastian.

"SMYTHE!"

The state attorney's son winced and kept running, not wanting the coach to yell again. Kurt looked like he would stay a bit longer so Sebastian went back to endurance training, allowing himself a peek every now and then. And if he tried extra hard to impress Kurt... Well, no one would know.


	14. Spectators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Jeff commented once Kurt joined them and after the hugs and greetings they exchanged. It was a slow Friday afternoon and Nick had invited the public school attending teen to Dalton. The school's Lacrosse team had won a game and school pride had made the two Warblers extra chatty. Hence the invite. At first Kurt had been reluctant to go to Dalton alone, especially after the last time he was in close proximity to Sebastian Smythe. He had gone to his boyfriend, hoping desperately that Blaine wanted to come along but the other teen had plans with Finn and the guys.

"I could cancel," Blaine had reluctantly said and Kurt's heart would not let him press the matter more.

"No, you go have fun with those lugs," he had told Blaine. Then he spend two hours debating whether to go or not and in the end he just dressed and got in his car. He made an effort to dress in a way that showed that he made no effort and that was ridiculous, Kurt knew that, but he was also nervous and gittery.

He met with Nick and Jeff at the stands surrounding the field.

"Hey guys!"

The two Dalton students nearly bowled him over in their effort to greet him together. Then Nick pulled him down to join them at the stands, Jeff occupying Kurt's other side.

"Just as long as you don't grope me by mistake while reaching for Jeff," the McKinley teen said.

"We know that only two people can grope you, Kurt," Nick teased.

"Nick!" Jeff gasped, but Kurt chuckled.

"I know he's a clown Jeff. No hard feelings."

The three settled finally. They chatted for a bit, exchanging news and juicy gossip before Kurt's attention strayed to the field.

"So, we're watching lacrosse now?" he asked the two Dalton boys.

Nick nodded. "Dalton has a very good team, especially this year," he bragged.

"Why the emphasis?" Kurt asked.

Jeff cleared his throat and pointed towards the direction Sebastian Smythe was being trained/tortured by the Dalton Academy lacrosse coach. He and Nick both smirked when they saw Kurt's very obvious reaction to Sebastian.

"He is on the team?" the countertenor asked.

"He's the captain of the team," Jeff offered. "Right now they're warming up."

"Or being tortured, but that's semantics," Nick chipped in.

Kurt stared at the field. He had seen many football practices. He had even been on the team at some point. Yet the drills the Dalton team went through reminded him more of Coach Sylvester's brand of torture. His eyes focused on Sebastian almost on their own and he could notice even from a distance how his muscles (lean and firm to the touch - his mind supplied) moved. He was fast.

"Kurt, you're looking almost about to drool," Nick teased.

The McKinley student glared at the Warbler.

"I'm just helping out," Nick defended himself. "We can leave if you want."

"We can stay. And not because of Sebastian. He's not the only eye-candy in our team," Kurt stated. "And don't you dare let him know I called him 'eye-candy' or I'll castrate you both," he threatened.

The two Warbers grinned.


	15. Near Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

He had never showered so fast in his life. Well, Sebastian amended in his mind. There was that time in Nice with that blond pretty boy from his then boarding school. He had been clingy and wanted to cuddle. Sebastian showered, dressed and left that room in under ten minutes.

But this time it was different. Nick and Jeff and a very reluctant Kurt Hummel had approached him after practice. His fellow Warblers had congratulated him on his performance. Granted, their comments about stamina and endurance sounded more like they were teasing him and Kurt. Then they left, informing him they were taking Kurt for a visit at the Warbler practice room. The lacrosse captain was prepared to meet them there.

And he did. He found Kurt squished between Nick and Jeff, with Thad vying for his attention.

"Sebastian! Hey! Come over here!" Nick called out.

Thad faltered, looking between Sebastian and Kurt and clearly recalling the last time those two found themselves in the Warbler's choir room.

"Is that ok?"

"They worked things out," Jeff told him.

That looked to Kurt for confirmation. "You won't jump him all of a sudden, will you?" he asked.

Kurt flushed red as he caught Sebastian's smirk and the way Nick and Jeff choked on their aborted laughter.

"There won't be any kind of jumbling," Sebastian told the Thad. "From anyone."

"I won't attack anyone," Kurt declared and that seemed to convince the other teen.

"Pity really. Not all your attacks are bad," Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear. The Niff duo missed that commented, just like the former Warbler captain intended. They also missed the look Kurt shot him.

Slowly all the other Warblers came in. Upon seeing Kurt their reactions were similar to Thad's for the most part. after a while the singing and dancing started and no one mentioned the last time Kurt visited again.

"I'm going to the rest room," Kurt told Jeff after a while.

"You've got ten minutes and then we're doing Adele," Jeff reminded him. "And you're joining us."

The counter tenor grinned and nodded. "Back in seven, tops!" he promised and hurried out of the room.

Jeff noticed Sebastian slipping out after him.

* * *

 

Sebastian caught Kurt washing his hands with more care typical male teens showed to the task.

"You know, you've got a problem," the McKinley diva told him. "Or maybe I have a stalker problem."

"You like that I'm stalking you," Sebastian told him.

The other teen rolled his eyes. "Nothing ever catches you by surprise."

"That's not right. You did."

"I'm special like that," Kurt sarcastically bragged.

"Yes, you are."

Kurt looked up just in time to see Sebastian dangerously close to him. Close enough to smell whatever he used to shower with. It made his heart flutter and his stomach give a pleasant jolt. Kurt might be joking around with Sebastian about it, but the countertenor was not unaffected by the taller teen. If anything Sebastian had a unique effect on his body and his hormones. He was like a drug really.

"Let's keep a safe distance between us, shall we?" Kurt told him.

"Why? That's not fun to do."

"Sebastian," the New Directions' member warned.

"Kurt, I love how you say my name."

Sebastian leaned closer, close enough to crowd him, overwhelm him. "Did you like the practice?"

"You were good," Kurt swallowed.

"How good?" Sebastian purred.

The other teen rolled his eyes. "Okay, now your diva is showing."

Sebastian chuckled and his warm breath hit Kurt on the face. They just stared at each other for a bit, tension running through both of them. Kurt somehow managed to break his hold on him and looked away first.

"Let's get back," he said, "Nick will be wondering where we are."

"No, he'll probably know I followed after you," Sebastian told him, but he took a step back none the less and Kurt could breathe easier again.


	16. Telling Aunty Tana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

They had met up at the coffee place. The rest of the New Directions would arrive much later. Santana had specifically asked Hummel to arrive earlier so that she could talk to him without the rest of the nosy members of their choir overhearing.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" the cheerleader asked, face and voice frank.

Kurt looked confused at the off-hand way she said that. He knew that tone, he invited that tone when fishing to see if his father followed the set diet his doctors gave him or when trying to question people.

"What about?" he asked guardedly.

Santana gave him a piercing look and then shrugged and focused on her drink for a bit. "Anything," Santana said, "Or nothing at all, the weather, boy bands, clothes... You name it."

The teen squinted his eyes at her. "Santana Lopez, I know when someone's fishing for something! You're good, but not that good, or subtle."

"I was not going for subtle," the Cheerio quipped.

"Look, you either know something or think you do, miss Lopez. So spill it."

Their eyes met in a staring contest. Kurt huffed first when he noticed the knowing look she had about her. He had a guilty conscience and deep down, he knew there was only one thing that could make Santana seek him out like she was doing now.

"I saw you and Little Bitchlet right after Regional’s," Santana announced.

Kurt reached and took a deep gulp from his latte, keeping eye contact, barely.

Santana crossed her hands around her cup. "Look, I'm not judging, I'm the last person that would do that. I'm not going to preach at you either. If you're the pot then I'm the kettle, or vice versa. I just thought that you might need a friendly, non-judgmental ear."

There was no hiding the surprise on Kurt's face when she said that, or the grateful look he shot her.

"Santana..."

The Latina looked away, seemingly uncomfortable. Kurt noticed her blush.

"Santana, I... Gaga, this is embarrassing!" Kurt muttered. "How much did you see?"

"Well, you with your tongue down his throat, or was it the other way around? Honestly, it was the vocals that got my attention. I did not know you could moan this much, princess," Santana told him, enjoying how Kurt's face got red.

"Okay, apparently you saw quite enough."

"Hm, enough to know that was not a first kiss."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay, now you're fishing."

Santana stared. "Am I?"

"Bitch, please, it's not Berry you're trying to interrogate."

The Latina laughed. "True. So, was it?"

Kurt sighed. "No, from what Jeff and Nick told me, because they walked in on our first... encounter, it was quite sordid."

"And when was it?" the cheerleader asked.

"Remember the day I went to Dalton to..."

"Rip them a new one," she asked.

Kurt chuckled. "Essentially, yes, now stop interrupting or no details."

"Who said I want to hear details."

Kurt arched an eyebrow and Santana rolled her eyes. She huffed, "Fine," she made a show of 'zipping' her mouth sat and relaxed back in her chair.

"Well, we got into a screaming match in the middle of their choir room and the rest of them cleared away like cowards. It was just me and Sebastian when... For the record, he started it."

"But I bet you finished it," Santana winked. "So what? He kissed you, you slapped him and then he tried again after the competition?"

The countertenor made an odd noise with his throat and took another sip from his coffee.

A smile slowly spread across Santana's face. "You slut," she said without any heat behind the word. Actually, she sounded rather proud of him.

"It was just three separate times this happened. No more."

"And how many kisses did those times include. Or are you going to tell me that you don't kiss and tell?" she taunted.

Kurt did not answer her because their fellow Glee members arrived en mass, being their usual selves.

"If anything else happens, let me know," was all she told him and dropped the subject.

And Kurt? He was glad it was Santana and no one else from Glee that caught him with the Warbler.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The choir room was noisy and messy, as usual. Blaine was sitting next to Brittany, listening to what the blonde cheerleader was saying with the same horrified fascination one watched Sue Sylvester with. Santana was next to Kurt, looking at her nails while Rachel was lip locked with Finn near the piano and Tina and Mike were hugging tight.

"Does Cutie-Pie Pink suit me or should I have gone with Lime-Green Monster?" Santana asked Kurt, who blinked away the blankness and looked at her.

"Come again?" he asked.

She repeated her question and let him stare at her nails.

"One, pinks and reds are your colors and blue… not sure you can pull it off, certainly clashes with the Cheerio’s uniforms and seriously, I'm a guy. Yes, I'm gay and fabulous, but I still got the man parts down there."

"And you're the only one in this rabble with well-kept, bite-free nails," Santana said. "And really soft hands."

"Your sudden fascination with my hands is alarming," Kurt informed her.

"Hm, just wondering how long you're going to let Brittany at your boy. He looks well on his way of getting permanently scarred by her," the Latina remarked and Kurt looked over, just in time to see Blaine trying to catch his eye.

"I can't look him in the eye," the counter tenor admitted. "Whenever we are together I feel like the worst of the worst."

"It's been a week, have you heard from he who shall not be named?"

"A Harry Potter reference from you?"

She gave him an unimpressed look. "If I utter his name everyone will hear, if we continue being vague, no one will notice. It's like a neat magic treat I can't explain."

"Keep it up then, I want him to stay invisible," Kurt stated. He caught sight of his boyfriend trying to get his attention again and took pity on the poor boy. "I better go sit with Blaine and send your girlfriend your way."

"Quick question then, how would you like coming back to the Cheerio’s?"

"Is this the point where you blackmail me into joining?"

"No, it's the point were we are that desperate. Sue is trying to kill us all with training and you need the extra credit for your applications for college."

Kurt glowered a bit. "Especially since my part in the musical was small and insignificant."

Santana grinned. "Thinking about it yet? Might do you some good to tire yourself out. Also a good excuse if you don't want to get down and dirty with the hobbit."

"Santana!" Kurt choked out, eyes wide.

"You know I'm right," she said. "Last time he tried to get you to make out, did you push him away with a ridiculous excuse?"

Kurt coughed, choosing not to speak out loud about it because Santana had been spot on.

"Thought so," the girl smirked. "You still get all hot and bothered for him but want to blurt out what you did like an amateur?"

"Gaga, yes!" the gay teen muttered.

"Better that you have a back up excuse then, because Kurtie? You'll need it."

"Don't call me Kurtie!"

Santana grinned. "Go rescue him from Brittany and remember, I'm here for help and …"

"Help me hide evidence?" Kurt wryly commented.

"What evidence?" Puck said as he came and plopped down at Kurt's other side in an undignified sprawl.

Both Santana and Kurt gave him unimpressed looks.

"Of the body," the cheerleader quipped. "It was messy and bloody, not for your weak stomach."

Kurt stood, just as Puck was trying and without another comment joined Blaine and the blonde cheerleader.

"Kurt! I was just telling Blaine that aliens are a legitimate reason to worry about at Nationals as they do have the means to make Rachel disappear," Brittany told him. "Lord Tubington…"

"Will have to wait because Santana told me she misses her lady friend," Kurt cut in and Brittany threw him a smile and stood to get to her girlfriend.

"Thank you!" Blaine said, he sagged in relief, and clasped his hand in gratitude.

Kurt squeezed back and smiled at the other teen, trying to ignore the fact that his pulse did not race at the touch nor did his cheeks blush at the contact, not like he used to. The smile felt frozen on his face and he tried to make it seem more natural and not let the guilt gnawing at him get the best of him. He immediately asked Blaine about his day, his classes, everything to get the other teen talking and mask the awkwardness he felt.

He missed the concerned look Santana shot him or the fact that Puck of all people noticed the by play.

"Something wrong with Hummel and Anderson?" the jock asked her and Santana scowled at him.

"Never you mind, go back to staring at the ceiling," she ordered him.

He gave her an unimpressed glare. "I can have helpful suggestions you know."

"Not on this subject," Santana replied. "Let it go and forget we ever had this talk, ok?"

"I'm confused."

"Good, it suits you," Santana told him firmly and then greeted Brittany with a smile and a peck to the cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Nick slid into the armchair and squeezed next to Jeff who was shooting contemplative looks at the tall teen that stood by the glass doors ahead of them, staring out of the glass windows. Around them the Warblers were loud and peppy and entirely too cheerful. There had been talk from Thad that the Alumni wanted the current Warblers to sing at a gathering and the choir was all excited and offering songs and suggestions. Sebastian was there, still a Warbler, no longer a Captain, and his mind was miles away.

"What did I miss?" Nick asked Jeff.

"Thad threw a hissy fit, Lloyd tried to suggest we sing country music and Mike wanted to suggest a three-piece suit outfit for the performance and I think there was mention of canes and top hats but I was rather distracted," Jeff admitted to his boyfriend, nodding towards the State Attorney's son.

"Sebastian seems…" Nick had no idea how to call what Sebastian was being.

"Morose? Lovesick? In denial?" Jeff suggested.

Nick smiled. "All of the above in various degrees apparently," he replied. "It's been a week since Kurt came to that practice."

"Yes and I've seen him sneaking a look or two at the stands. It's sweet really."

"Sweet?"

Jeff nodded his head. "You did notice how Kurt was eying him, right?"

"Well… Yes! I do have eyes and I know both of them well enough to notice the signs. I get there is attraction there, growing rapidly and too fast for my comfort."

"I'm listening, keep talking," Jeff said.

"I think Sebastian is currently thinking of Kurt."

"That's a sure bet."

"And if he's pinning…"

"He won't blurt anything to Blaine," Jeff told his boyfriend. "If he does… I think he knows he won't have a chance with Kurt."

"You really think Smythe will just let this one go?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Jeff stated.

Nick frowned.

"I think our heartbreaker's in love," Jeff's voice several tones as he whispered this to Nick.

"Are you rooting for him and Kurt?" Nick asked, incredulous.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't want Blaine hurt but some things are inevitable. And Kurt seemed interested in Sebastian as well."

Nick sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Observe," Jeff told him.

"Just observe?"

Nick's boyfriend shrugged. "Nothing else we can do."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

He was poring over the guides he had gotten to two of New York's finest colleges, one for music and the other for fashion design. He recalled his talk with Mrs. Pilsburry while he and Rachel visited her office and he knew of the plans the girl was making, all about NYADA and New York but Kurt… Well, he liked to think that after middle school and high school he was better grounded than Rachel Berry. He knew that the competition was fierce and despite what he told his father, he feared that he might not get into NYADA.

That application was sent first but now, now the teen was faced with a mountain of applications to other schools around the country. Parson's was top of that list. He had already made a portfolio of designs and had all the required paperwork. That envelope was ready, complete with the stamps needed. The electronic file he had sent the night before and all that was left was send the envelope via post the next day.

Kurt was considering the rest of the pile of brochures when the chair next to his was pulled back and the familiar colors of Dalton came within his line of sight, along with a tall cup of coffee.

"Sebastian!" Kurt muttered, feeling startled.

"Kurt. Why the long face?"

The teen sighed and reached for his caffeinated beverage just as Sebastian took the topmost of the brochures.

"Columbia?" the taller teen mused. Then Sebastian reached for another. "Lima's community college? And UNCL?" The Warbler leafed through the rest of the pile as more colleges and universities made a respectable pile. "You know when I was speaking with Blaine he told me that you and Barbara junior were all 'NYADA or death'."

"Rachel still is but… I'm a bit more realistic, more of a cynic too," Kurt drawled. "If I don't get into NYADA, I want to have a future in something I enjoy. Yes, Broadway is the dream but I'm good at things other than performing and dancing. I love fashion…"

Sebastian smiled. "Rest assured, it shows."

"Is that a slur Smythe?"

"Merely an observation," the Dalton student hurried to reassure Kurt. "The way you dress is a bit too much for Ohio but… I have seen New Yorkers pull those looks off. Milan and Paris and of course LA and you would gather compliments not…"

"Slushies," Kurt wryly muttered. He took a deep breath, trying not to let the compliment get him. He then changed the subject. "I know. What are you doing here?"

"Homework," Sebastian replied.

Kurt grinned a knowing grin that made his whole face beam. "Thad broke out into an impromptu mini musical?"

The Dalton student groaned. "Right in the middle of the library and just before two major essays are due."

"History with Mr. Coulston," Kurt knowingly remarked, just by looking at Sebastian's book. "I hated his guts. He gave us two days for a six page essay on the Cold War and the effects on economy last year and internet was off the table as a resource. There was a battle over the reference books in the library."

Sebastian snorted. "Forget about him, I have him covered. I'm mostly done, anyway. Just one more page and the conclusion. What are you going to do though? I doubt you're interested in economics or… law? Really? You aren't the lawyer type. You could do it, certainly have the long speeches down, but…" He shook his head. "I just don't see you and think lawyer."

"Me neither," Kurt replied. "I was at one point considering a career as a literature teacher but after seeing my high school teachers the mood left me."

"How are you with kids?" Sebastian suggested.

"They actually love me, they love destroying my wardrobe too," Kurt remarked. "It's why I stopped babysitting. Oh! Yes, kindergarten teacher could be a last resort," he mused and accepted the college application back from Sebastian.

The Dalton student sipped his coffee before striking up conversation again. "I noticed that you have Lima's college but most of these are for out of the State institutions."

"Is it that obvious that I can't wait to get out of Lima in particular and Ohio in general?" Kurt asked.

"It is."

"Good, that's one thing I know for sure. I can't stay in this town after high school. For one thing, I want to see how other people live, not get harassed for my sexuality or my looks. Try to make it out there. If I don't… Well, I can always become a certified mechanic and work at my dad's shop."

"You and grease?"

"Me and cars," Kurt corrected. "They're like a puzzle and I'm enough of a perfectionist to want to be perfect at what I try my hand. For your information, it took me seven tries to make bouliampese but I can cook it to perfection now."

Sebastian laughed and Kurt shared the mirth until the smile dropped from his face.

"What do you want Sebastian?" he asked the taller teen.

"What do you mean, Kurt?" the Warbler asked.

"Why did you sit with me? Why do you care enough to ask about my future plans? Why in general."

"Because you intrigue me," Sebastian answered truthfully. "You are infuriating and opinionative and … I can't get you out of my head." He looked around and leaned closer to Kurt, voice dropping. "You did not bring up that we kissed, again, after you saw me out in the field."

Kurt averted his gaze.

"Kurt, you kissed back. All the times we kissed, I was not alone there. You kissed me back every single time," Sebastian stressed out.

"Lapse of sanity," the McKinley student replied.

Sebastian snorted and leaned back in his chair. "Good to know I drive you as crazy as you drive me."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "That's not what I said."

"It's what I understood," Sebastian stated. "Was I wrong? Are you completely uninterested in me?"

"I can't have this conversation with you."

"Then leave. Get up from this table and it will be all the answer I need not to bother you again."

The McKinley student did not move an inch.

"I love Blaine," Kurt stated.

"Yes, I know. I have eyes. And I can settle for friendship with you, Kurt," Sebastian told the other teen. And he truly meant it. "I can stop trying to kiss you, get you alone in corridors and staircases…" he smiled when he watched the way Kurt's face flushed. "I like you, Kurt. Even when we fought and bantered and insulted each other you've been more interesting than anyone else. You have a way," Sebastian faltered and averted his gaze . "You get under my skin."

"Well, the ability is apparently mutual," Kurt whispered and Sebastian met his gaze. "I can't keep doing this to Blaine, kissing you."

"Then we won't kiss again. We'll be friends though. You can bounce ideas off me, like you were just doing."

"Friends?" Kurt asked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sebastian thinks on Kurt's question : what does he want to be? For one he does not have friends in the traditional sense. He has classmates, teammates and fellow Warblers but friends? Nick and Jeff certainly fit that description in a way. For one he has slept with neither of them and both those idiots think he is better than he truly is. They are not traditional friends and he knows they consider him one more than he thinks of them like that.

With Kurt the game is different. For one thing, he wanted to get into the boy's pants. There was nothing friendly about his intentions in that regard. He could not even look at Kurt and think innocent things. If anything the moment he was near the other teen his libido got a kick start. But here he was, willing to do just about anything to keep seeing Kurt. Seeing him while unable to touch him. That was a new level of perversion; Sebastian never fancied himself a masochist but apparently he had all the signs of being one.

He caught the look the other teen was giving him. If he backed down now there was no telling when he would have another chance to be so close to the McKinley diva. Kurt was stubborn enough to resist Sebastian's charms. If the Warbler pressed hard, Kurt would bolt.

"Friends," Sebastian agreed with conviction.

And they would be friends, but he would test that barrier, see just how much he could get away with. Not right away though. And he would not stop with the flirting, it was what he did. Perhaps he would back off with the groping and pushing Kurt against secluded spots so they could make out. For a while at least, he amended as he took a peek at Kurt's lips. This friend period was going to be hell, he could just imagine. With a sigh, Sebastian spoke up again, his voice mischievous.

"Now, what's your opinion on what is your view on the political climate in relation to economy?"

"I'm not that kind of friend either!" Kurt haughtily told him. "But I can be your sounding board."

Sebastian grinned.


	21. Father and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Hold your horses Mr. Stranger!"

Kurt looked up and noticed his father, just coming around the corner. He halted.

"Dad!" he exclaimed with genuine happiness.

"So, you remember your old man's face still?" The older Hummel said, his voice holding a touch of complaint in it, enough to make Kurt blush.

The teen walked up to Burt and hugged his father tightly. Burt hugged back.

"I missed you, buddy," he told the teen. "Feels like we haven't talked in ages."

Kurt pulled back. "I know. I missed you too," he told his father. "I've been so busy what with Glee practice and the musical and everything." And a number of other things, like his love life and his love troubles. Kurt had been busy on that front lately.

Burt nodded. "I know. So, I told Carole that the two of us wouldn't be home for dinner today," he said.

"Dad..." the teen warned.

"I know, we won't be going to a junk food place and not at 'Breadstix' either. I want us to be able to talk, remember? Not run into half your Glee Club."

Kurt smiled. "Let me leave my book bag downstairs and I'll be right back."

 

* * *

 

 

The place Burt drove them had Kurt Hummel's stamp of approval because it had good quality food and a range of organic salads that were also tasty. Along the way his father admitted than when he and Carole went out to eat, Finn's mother often chose this place. It got her plenty of brownie points with Kurt.

"Between you and Carole, I'll never have another heart attack," Burt joked.

"Only if you exercise as well," Kurt reminded him.

"I walk," Burt defended under his son's disbelieving look.

"Around the neighbourhood for half an hour. You need at least one hour of continuous walking to actually make a difference."

"Forget NYADA, go be a doctor instead."

The counter tenor smiled. "Why, thank you dad! I'll keep that in mind."

"Speaking of NYADA..."

"Let it out, don't hold back," Kurt told him.

"Funny, let's get inside first but I want to talk to you."

"Fine," the teen relented.

Ten minutes later they were seated, they had already ordered and were amusing their stomachs with a salad.

"I heard Finn tell Carold how Rachel was all for NYADA and only NYADA," Burt started. "Now I know how you have your dreams and that you've got talent, Kurt, but chancing everything in just one application..." He grimaced. "It's like a lottery and to tell you the truth, I don't trust in luck."

"Me neither," Kurt replied. "That's why I'm not putting my future in one application only. I've been looking into other schools as well."

"You have no idea how happy you made me just now," Burt told him. "So, which places are you looking into?" he asked.

Kurt chewed on the crunchy salad and gathered his thoughts. "Well, NYADA as you know is first choice. Then there's TISCH, also in New York, Carnegie Mellon and Parsons and Rhode Island School of design."

"From singing to clothes?" Burt noticed. "That's... Actually it suits you."

His son blushed at the praise. "Really, you think so?"

"Yes, kid, you've got talent. I've seen several of your sketch books lying around."

"I'm so relieved you think so because I've already sent applications to those schools, plus my portfolio," Kurt told him. "And I've also looked for accommodation and dorms around each of those schools. I have a list."

Burt chuckled. "Well, you're thorough."

"It's important to pay attention to details," Kurt told him. "This week I'm going to send some more applications. I'm considering Yale School of Drama..."

"Heavens help me," Burt muttered.

Kurt gave him an amused smile and went on like he had not been interrupted.

"... Brown department of Theatre arts and performance studies, Institute of Design in Chicago, UCLA for design media arts, University of California at Berkley school of information and California School of arts, Pratt Institute and OSU, to name a few."

Burt's eyebrows had risen by the time his son finished listing the schools he was aiming for. "And here I thought that I would have to convince you to send out more applications."

"I'm ambitious dad."

"I know, and it's a good thing. I've said it before but it doesn't hurt to say it again, son. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Kurt accepted the praise, feeling shame for it. "Even though I might sometimes do things you do not approve?"

Burt was about to answer him but their main course came (Turkey meatloaf with mustard glaze for Burt and steamed paprika chicken with couscous salad for Kurt). He waited until he was alone with Kurt again. "Does this have anything to do with why Blaine is not around the house as often?"

"Um, kind of yes."

"Did he do something to you?" Burt asked, feeling indignation raise in him.

"Dad! No! If anything..." the teen hesitated. "I was the one that..." He turned his face so that he was not meeting his father's eyes. "I kissed someone else." He peeked up to see what the older Hummel thought of him.

"That other person... another boy?"

Kurt nodded.

"And it was mutual with the other guy?"

Kurt nodded once again.

Burt put his fork down and stared at his son. "Be honest with me, Kurt, do you think I would get mad at you?"

"Maybe," the teen muttered.

Burt chortled. "I was at your age once," he told his son. "And I was a jock. You do the math kid."

Kurt stared at his father.

"I'm not saying it's the right thing to do, far from it in fact. I got slapped... never you mind how many times for my behaviour. It's just not a nice thing to do to the person you are with. And because I was the other person once as well, that's not a good thing either."

"I know," Kurt replied. "I'm not exactly proud of what I did."

"You shouldn't be," his father told him. "That said, I'm not the right person to judge you. You're my son. You could commit murder and I'd still love you."

"Dad..." the McKinley diva choked on emotion.

Burt focused back on his meal, just until the teen could compose himself. They each had a few more bites of their food before Burt decided to pick up the conversation again.

"Are you going to tell Blaine?"

"I... I know I should tell him," Kurt admitted. "But if he knows then... He will get so angry. I like him, dad. I don't want him to never speak to me again."

"What would you want if you were in Blaine's place."

"To know the truth."

Burt nodded. "Exactly. How about that other guy. What's going on with him?"

"We talk, we're going to be friends, no more..." Kurt made a vague notion with his left hand. "I'm not kissing him again, ever."

Burt stared at his son for a while, and then he started laughing.

"Dad? What's so funny? Come on tell me," the teen urged the man.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm not telling you."

"Dad!"

Burt smiled. "I'm sitting this one out kid. Your love life. Your mess. That's going to be a rule from now on. Just, keep me up to date, will you? Things are going to be so much fun."

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Just eat your dinner Kurt."


End file.
